odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
AiZe
AiZe (アイズ) is a dance and vocal unit formed in 2014 consisting of Ry☆, Atsushi, and Hiro. Although they do not always sing and dance, it is mainly Ry☆ who provides the vocals when they do. However, in their cover of ELECT , the vocals were provided by Ry☆ and Yoshiki, with Natsuki rapping. AiZe started as utaite group from April 29, 2015 with their first cover "Kokuhaku Yukou Renshuu" . As of February 22, 2016, Yoshiki has decided to retire from AiZe, stating that his goals didn't fit well with AiZe.Official statement concerning Yoshiki On June 22, 2016 Natsuki retired from AiZe as well because of health issues.Official statement concerning Natsuki On December 27, 2017, Ry☆ edits in the description of his cover of "Aun no Beats" an explanation of what will become of AiZe. It states that continuing activites as a group would be difficult and thus they have disbanded. The group's account will pass on for Ry☆ to use.Ry☆'s cover of "Aun no Beats" Members 'Current Members' # Ry☆ # Hiro # Atsushi (Garigari Ojisan) 'Former Members' # Yoshiki # Natsuki 'Member ProfilesOfficial site' * Ry☆ ** Image Color: Yellow ** Birthday: November 27th ** Blood Type: AB ** Birthplace: Fukushima ** Hobby: Video games * Hiro ** Image Color: Green ** Birthday: June 10th ** Blood Type: O ** Birthplace: Kanagawa ** Hobby: Food * Atsushi (Garigari Ojisan) ** Image Color: Purple ** Birthday: December 11th ** Blood Type: A ** Birthplace: Kanagawa ** Hobbies: Video games, walks, anime, shopping, manga, eating out * Chihara Yoshiki ** Image Color: Blue ** Birthday: February 4th ** Hobbies: Singing, dancing, movies, live viewing, soccer, fashionBlog entry * Natsuki ** Image Color: Red ** Birthday: August 11th ** Blood Type: A ** Birthplace: Osaka ** Hobby: Funny man, straight man (comedy skits) List of Dances (2014.07.24) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.07.28) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi (Whisper ver.)" (2014.07.30) # "Dan・Dan・Zubi・Zuba" (2014.08.05) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2014.08.18) (Original choreography) # "Ochame Kinou" (Hiro) (2014.11.10) # "Hi-Fi Raver" (Atsushi) (2014.11.18) (Original choreography) # "ELECT" (2014.12.07) (Original choreography) # "Okochama Sensou" (2014.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Koshitantan" (2014.12.09) (Original choreography) # "Oni KYOKAN" (2015.01.16) (Original choreography) # "PoPiPo" (Natsuki) (2015.01.22) (Original choreography) # "Tettette" (Natsuki and Atsushi) (2015.01.24) (Original choreography) # "galaxias!" (Hiro) (2015.01.25) # "Attakaindakara~remix" (Atsushi) (2015.01.29) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (Hiro) (Hiro) (2015.01.30) # "Kamisama no Kamisama" (Yoshiki) (Kamisama Kiss OP) (2015.01.30) # "＋♂" (2015.04.11) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.04.16) (Original choreography) # "Kami no Manimani" -Sing & Dance- (2015.05.08) (Original choreography) # "Kami no Manimani NG collection" (2015.05.08) (Original choreography) (Community only) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2015.07.02) (Original choreography) # "unravel" (Atsushi) (2015.07.11) (Original choreography) # "Moguratataki no Yona Hito" (Natsuki) (2015.07.19) (Original choreography) # "Shiwa" (Yoshiki) (2015.07.23) # "Wan-chan Boku no Megami-sama!!!" feat. AiZe, ARSMAGNA, and Pokota (2015.08.21) # "Wan-chan Boku no Megami-sama!!!" (2015.08.22) # "Kakumei-sei: Ousama Densenbyou" (2015.08.23) (Original choreography) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2015.09.17) (Original choreography) # "Danjo" (Natsuki) (2015.09.21) # "Dai Sanji Pudding Sensou" (Hiro) (2015.09.23) # "Love Potion" (Natsuki and Hiro) (2015.10.20) # "Love Ninja" (2015.11.19) (Original choreography) # "Star Wars Theme" (2015.11.26) (Original choreography) # "Star Wars Galactic Empire Theme" (2015.11.26) (Original choreography) # "Iroha Uta" (2015.12.03) (Original choreography) # "Happy Life Carnival" (2015.12.16) # "Ii Aru Fanclub" (2016.01.11) (Original choreography) # "Electric Angel" (Ry☆ and Hiro) (2016.01.23) (Original choreography) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (2016.02.04) (Original choreography) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2016.03.19) (Original choreography) # "Mushroom Mother" (Hiro) (2016.03.23) # "Hibikase" (Ry☆ and Atsushi) (2016.05.25) (Original choreography) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (Hiro and Atsushi) (2016.06.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Atsushi) (2016.06.19) (Original choreography) # "Liar Dance" (Atsushi) (2016.06.26) (Original choreography) # "Perfect Seimei" (Hiro) (2016.07.01) # "Dappou Rock" (Atsushi) (2016.07.03) (Original choreography) # "Pizzicato Drops" (Atsushi) (2016.07.10) (Original choreography) # "Mind Brand" (Atsushi) (2016.07.18) (Original choreography) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (Atsushi) (2016.07.27) (Original choreography) (Not in MyList) # "Yara・Sera・C'est La Vie" feat. AiZe and Pokota" (2016.10.14) (Original choreography) (Not in MyList) # "Gokurakujoudo" (2016.12.15) (Not in MyList)}} Sample Video Gallery File:2xp6Ejqw.jpeg File:aize profile.jpg|AiZe's member profile File:B4F J9DCQAA89rg.jpg|AiZe from their Okochama Sensou video File:B9PoVF2CUAIdZin.jpg|AiZe group picture File:10693532 842586129106924 198277573 n.jpg Trivia * They were the support act for the rock band TOTAL OBJECTION in 2015. TOTAL OBJECTION news post External Links * Official site (deleted) * Twitter * Vine * Blog * Ry☆'s Twitter * Yoshiki's Twitter (deleted) * Natsuki's Twitter * Hiro's Twitter * Atsushi's Twitter Category:Groups Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:NND Odorite